Pause
by YuYu99
Summary: "Sasuke, please." She pleaded, tears trickled down her cheek. The bouquet in her hand tightened as her jade green eyes gazed at the silent man pleadingly. "Don't ruin my wedding. I've moved on from you. You pushed me away. You hurt me. You don't deserve to get me back." *Under reconstruction. ON HOLD*
1. Pause

**Summary**: His life was on pause...

* * *

|| **Pause** ||

You never know what you have until you lose it.

Once you lost it, you can never get them back

Even if you pause your life.

**x**

"Sasuke-kun!"

He turned his head slightly to his right as his ears caught up the faint voice of his beloved girlfriend's. A puff of white smoke came out of his lips as he raised his numb fingers to his mouth. Even though it was almost negative sixteen Celsius out here, he felt as though his body warmed up upon seeing the vibrant look from the rosette haired girl. Unconsciously, he smiled at her smiling face.

"Sakura. Took you long enough." He quickly pulled her in a tight embrace before planting a light kiss on her soft pink hair. He let his arms wrapped loosely around her small waist and snuggled his face in the nape of her neck. He let out a satisfying grunt when he took in her warmer body. He almost melted at the warmth emitted from her body and snuggled closer, like he could anyways seeing as how close he already was to her. If he could, he would hugged her all night!

He was snapped out of his trance, though, when he heard a familiar chime-like giggle from her lips. He peeked his left eye open and saw a cute smile on her lips. He smiled on her before closing his eyes back, loving the way her arm wrapped around him and her alluring beautiful voice. But most of all, enjoying the rare moment they spend together.

Sakura's smile tilted downwards at the lack of response she got from him. Sakura gave him an apologetic and regret look as she saw his pale face before tightening her hold on him. She was the worst. She let him stayed under the snow for almost one hour while she was happily discussing about her project with her partner.

"I'm really sorry, Sasuke-kun." she sincerely apologized, eyes shone in regret. "I had some things to take care of and- Gosh, your hands are so cold!" She gasped horrifyingly and looked at him, eyes widened in shock and guilt. Sasuke shrugged nonchalantly but smirked as he saw her clumsily panicked over his cover-less hand. This is what he loved most about her. She cared for others around her, even if she herself was in trouble. He stared silently as she fished out her smaller hands from her pocket before wrapping them around his. He sighed in bliss at the warmth.

"That's why I told you to wait inside. What'll you do if you fall sick?" She scolded, her forehead scrunched in dissatisfaction as she brought their hands to her mouth to warm them up. Sasuke felt his heart skipped a bit at the sincerity of her actions and kindness. He had never been scolded before, seeing as his parents were always too busy on their on. Her affections, her love... He will treasure them all his life. Truly he didn't make any mistake of falling with this amazing girl. And he don't mind falling in love with her over and over again.

"Hey- are you listening, Uchiha? Gosh, I'm worried to death over you yet you dazed off. Sheesh.." she pouted and turned her head away, her hands still over his. Sasuke gazed at her lovingly and smiled softly before pulling her into a soft chaste kiss. He caressed her cheek softtly and played with her loose curls. In instinct, Sakura closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck, tilting her head a little.

Slowly, he pulled away from their kiss and locked their foreheads together. He gazed her doe-like forest green eyes.

"I love you, Sakura..."

_Meeting her was a fairy tale._

"Please stay with me together."

_Meeting her was his destiny._

"Don't ever leave me..."

_Meeting her was the best thing that ever happened to him._

"Do you love me, Sakura?"

_He never knew that one day he will love those three words..._

"I love you too, Sasuke."

He was the happiest man on earth. He need no more.

Haruno Sakura completed his life.

**x**

It was supposed to be a happy ending...

If it wasn't for that single picture...

**x**

"Sakura! What is this?!" he barked, anger flashed in his midnight orbs. He glared at the cowering girl in front of him. His stomach churned and his heart wrenched as he took in the image of the picture in his hand. His body shook in anger as he redirected his gaze back at the petite girl. He crumpled the picture in his hands and walked to her.

He was aware that by now, everyone was staring at them.

He was aware that he was attracting attention.

He was aware that he was hurting her.

He was aware that she was hurt.

But that doesn't stop him from continuing to hurt her.

He raised his hand and slapped her across the cheek, ignoring the looks and gasps from other students. The hall went dead silence. He looked down at his hand. The hand that used to touched her hair gently. The hand that used to hold her. The hand that slapped her...

Her body trembled as she stared at him tearfully. He felt his heart drop as he saw her tear strained face. Her hand clamped onto her reddened cheek and she bit her lips. Her once bright cheerful eyes were now swollen and her button like nose was red as a clown's.

Sakura whimpered. She wasn't at all bothered by the stinging pain on her cheek, instead, she was more hurt when she saw his betrayed look. She was more hurt when he didn't believe her... Never would she expect that it would turn out this way. She never knew that Uchiha Sasuke, the person she dated and loved for all her life, doubted her this much... It hurt so much... The three years they've spent together... were they all just a temporary happiness? After all the years they've spent together, after all the times they've been through together, was it after all not strong enough? Was it just after all a game of life? She never knew their bond was this weak. Most of all, she never knew that Uchiha Sasuke was this type of person. She never knew the word trust wasn't in his vocabulary. She was disappointed in his way of handling this out of hand situation.

"That's not me, Sasuke-kun! It must be some kind of misunderstanding! You have to believe me!" She pleaded, her voice shook as she choked in tears. Even though she was hurt, she wasn't ready to leave him. She still loved him. She will never stop loving him. She will always love him.

Sasuke stared at her helplessly. She looked all messed up. Her make-up were smeared with her tears and her hair was disheveled. He hated himself for making the only person he could ever love cry. He hated himself for hurting the only person he loved. But, he was the victim here. He was the victim of this mess. He has the rights to do so. He was cheated, for god sake!

"No." he stated firmly. This is the right thing for him to do even if it hurt him. This is her punishment and the students here will be the witnesses, even though it will only bring pain to him. "There is no misunderstanding in this. This is you, Sakura. And you cheated on me with Naruto. My _**best** _friend." He threw the crumpled picture at her face. He saw her flinched as he threw the picture at her face. Guilt washed over him but that soon disappeared as he remember the shot in the picture.

"I never knew were this type of person Sakura. Cheating behind my back? With my best friend no less? You're disgusting. You're a disgrace. I couldn't believe I dated someone like you." he sneered, anger manipulating him. He was angry, disappointed, frustrated, betrayed... He was out of control. He was losing in this game called emotion. He was losing his mind. He was losing himself...

He was losing her...

"We're over, Sakura."

"Sasuke-"

"I said, we're OVER. Now get out of my sight!"

He shouted in rage. Sweat dripped down his forehead. He saw her scrambled on her feet and ran. He saw the terrified look on her face. He swore he felt a stabbing pain in his chest. Something wet dripped on his cheek. Was it sweat? He touched his wet cheek. Tears? He looked back up. Tears continued to rolled down his cheek. He looked back at her fading retreating form. He saw her turn around, her lips mumbling the words that made his heart shattered to pieces.

_"I hate you, Sasuke..."_

He was the most miserable man on earth. He lost everything.

Haruno Sakura disappeared from his life.

**x**

Just as he thought that that was the best thing he could do,

Just as he thought that she deserved what he did to her,

He regretted.

**x**

"What the fuck man! How could you do that to Sakura!" Naruto shouted in anger, his blue eyes hardened as it glared at the tall boy in front. Sasuke jerked at the loud voice."You mother fucking asshole!" This was the first time he saw the blond lose control. This was the first time he saw the blond looked so angry. This was the first time he was intimidated by him. But why was he to blame? Wasn't it their fault that everything was so messed up? Wasn't it their fault that he was losing himself? Wasn't it their fault that he lost everything?

He kept silence, eyes narrowing into thin slits. "Because of you she's gone!" Naruto shouted as he gripped onto his friend's collar before tossing him around. "Because of you she's fucking gone! You hurt her! You made her cry! You broke her! You bastard!" He roared in anger, eyes spilling with tears, slamming the startled black haired boy on the ground. He punched him over and over again, and again and again and again. Sasuke felt his face bruising up but he ignored the pain. When he felt the blond stopped, he quickly flipped their position, making him hovering over the blond. His eyes were blank as they bored into his friend's anger filled eyes.

"Because of me?" Sasuke scoffed before glaring back at the boy under him. "It was because of you that I hurt her! It was because you guys betrayed me that she's hurt!" He punched the blond boy. "If it weren't for you, we would still be together! If it weren't for you, I wouldn't have chased her out of my life!" His grip on his friend's collar strengthen.

"If it weren't for you, she wouldn't have hate me..." He, however, paused as he felt his own tears dripping on the blond's face. He chuckled bitterly. "Hah... I'm so weak. Crying over a girl." He hung his head low. "Why... why did you betrayed me? I thought we were friends..." The love of his life cheated on him. The best friend that he had trusted most betrayed him. They betrayed him. The only person he trusts betrayed him.

"Why..." he whispered, tears rolling down his cheek, dripping onto the blond's face. Naruto's gaze softened.

"You know, Sasuke. We didn't betrayed you. We were framed. The photo was photoshopped."

"And because of that... you lost her. She's gone Sasuke... she's... gone."

**x**

**His life was on paused**

**x**

He lost everything...

But most of all, he lost her...

**x**

.Author's note.

How was it? I hope you guys liked it! I'll post the sequel soon! =3


	2. Rewind

**Summary**: His life was on pause...

* * *

|| **Rewind **||

**x**

If he could rewind time,

he would pause his happiest moment

with her for the rest of his life.

x

He walked along the sideways, his steps light as feather as they sink in the thickening snow of Tokyo's bustling street. His face was devoid of emotions and his lips were fixed into a straight line as he calmly passed through the heavy passersby who were rushing for their appointments. He blatantly ignored as people continue to touch him, shoved and pushed him away to make way for themselves. Truly, he wanted nothing more then to just yell at them for pushing him around but held it back. As tempting as it was, he was in no mood to do so. It was Christmas night, after all.

He gazed blankly ahead him, the falling snow having no affect on him. He replayed the word in his head numerous times like a broken cassette. Christmas? It sounded dry to him.

He never was a fan of Christmas. Simply put, he hated Christmas. He hated how packed the city was during Christmas and the shivering skin-biting chilly weather. He especially hate those sickening wide grin on the citizen's face as Christmas eve came. He hated them. Period. Christmas are only for fools to celebrate.

But then, was he indeed a fool himself?

Eversince he met her, he would impatiently wait for Christmas to come. He would count days to see the first snow with her, picking expensive diamonds for her who would blatantly refuse them for a cheap bracelet bought on Tokyo's street, dine with her at her favorite cramp but cozy coffee shop, bickering with her who would have the comforter on the biting cold Christmas night, snuggling after their childish arguement, sharing warmth under the same comforter watching chic flicks, make love...

For the first time in life, he enjoyed Christmas. And it was all because she was there by his side, day and night. She gave him the happiness he yearn for. The affection he never have and the feeling of being loved and in love.

She completed his life. She was the missing puzzle in his life. She was his Muse, his other half yet his world. She was his everything.

"And I destroyed her..." he whispered hoarsely under his breath.

Past memories, now Christmas only brings bitter memories of him and her. Christmas once again sounded empty in his ears. Christmas was the day- the moment, the beginning of his remorseful life. On Christmas Eve, he pushed her away from his life. He hurt her. He ruined not only her but his life as well.

He was no kidding a stupid idiotic fool.

He let out a shaky sigh, breaking out from his chains of thoughts. He need to stop thinking about her. He need to stop having her in his mind. She was no longer a part of his life. She was no longer his. She was gone.

"Hey! Watch where you're going, punk!" He mildly ignore the man he bumped into and steadily gazed ahead of him, faintly ignoring the chatters of the busy people as they screamed through the noisy crowd on their cells. The man grumbled under his breath and walked away, muttering lines of curses under his breath but Sasuke paid him no heed. He continued to trudge forward, in mind and in reality.

* * *

X

As he walked, he felt himself reminisced the past,

_"Sasuke! Look! The first snow of the year! I can't wait to celebrate Christmas with you!" She squealed, awed as the snow flakes melt in her hands. She twirled around, her cardigan fluttered in the air. Sasuke bit his lips, short of breath at the sight of her. Truly, she was the most beautiful girl he ever met._

_He cleared his throat, fighting back the blush that crept up his face before shoving his hand in his pocket._

_"Hn. Only fools celebrate Christmas, Sakura." He grunted, turning his back to her and walked down the streets. Sakura gasped before running to him._

_"Christmas is special, Sasuke! It was the day we started going out after all. Besides, Christmas is a day we spend with our loved ones!" She replied hotly, a pout adorned her bluish lips. He paused on his tracks and locked gaze with her. He traced his fingers along her cheekbones before letting a small smile grazed his lips._

_He pulled her into a hug, much to her surprise. _

_"Thank you, Sakura." He tightened his hold on her, her warmth overflowing to him as they eased down the shivers of cold. He planted his head at the nape of her neck and placed light feathery kisses on it._

_She bit the giggles from escaping her mouth and knitted her brows together, "Huh? What for?" _

_Instead of replying, he just smirked. He looked up and pulled her in his chest. __"Sakura..."_

_"Hm?"_

_"I love you."_

_"..."_

_He smirked. "You're red. Just like my favorite fruit."_

_Sakura rolled her eyes before grinning widely, breaking off from the hug and tugging his hand along her._

_"Oh shush. Let's go in. It's getting getting cold. I don't want you to get sick. A sick Uchiha is too much of a pervert."_

_He smiled._

Once in a while, he would shiver as the cold bit the tips of his fingers of his gloveless hand. And during that time, he would put an abrupt stop on his track in the midst of the hurried people. He blatantly ignored their raged and angry shouts at his sudden pause as he let his past memories washed over him.

_"Next time, wait inside. I don't want you to get sick- Gosh, your hands are so cold!" she cried out in panic, rubbing their hands together before kissing his cold fingers._ Sasuke blinked his eyes- snapping out from his daze. He rose his hands to his eye view and gazed solemnly at his numb fingers. It never felt so cold... His breath hitched.

_"You should stop making me worry Sasuke. You're making me sound like an old lady nagging her grandson." she complained but a small smile adorned her lips. _He tore his eyes away from his fingers and ahead of him, expecting to see the woman he had long loved and always will standing in front of him with the cheeky smile he loved.

Only to see nothing.

He clenched his fist before hovering his frozen hand over his warmed face dripping with fresh tears.

She was gone.

He pushed her away. He hurt her.

He ruined the only woman he could ever love...

Haruno Sakura took his heart along her disappearance.

"Sakura... where are you..."

Haruno Sakura disappeared from his remorseful life.

x

He was nothing without her,

something in her life,

and everything when with her

x

He glanced at the watch on his wrist. He sighed before increasing his pace. He was late for a meeting and those bald people are impatient when it comes to his tardiness and punctuality. No, it's not that. They simply just hated him.

He grunted before jogging past the park that hold a thousand memories of him and Sakura. He mildly ignored the stabbing pain in his chest and continue his jog.

It has been almost half a decade since then and he wasn't doing anything better. He was now eating regularly but he was insomnia. He couldn't sleep. During the day, he could do various of things to keep himself busy, distract himself from thinking about her but at night, he can do nothing. His mind would always wandered off to her.

It hurts.

It hurts how his actions haunted him every night. If he had just believed in her then they could have been married and have four children and live happily ever after. But he didn't. He betrayed her trust for a cheap photo.

It hurts to remember the hurt look on her face. And knowing he was the cause of it hurt even more. If he had trusted her then he wouldn't have hurt her. He wouldn't have ruined her. She would have stayed by his side till the rest of their lives. But he didn't. He trusted a photo more than he trusted her.

It hurts to live without her. Everyday felt so long. Everyday he lives in regret. Everyday he would remember those three words that sliced his heart.

_"I hate you."_

If only he didn't accept **Ami's **photo then all this wouldn't have happened. All this chaos wouldn't have turned his life upside down. He would have lived his life with her together. They would have stayed together forever. But no. He just have to take that photo and ruined the life of his loved one.

He was such a scumbag.

How could he live on with such regrets on his shoulders? No- he can still live with that. How could he live without _her_?

Half a decade is more than enough for someone to move on. His friends had moved on but he still stubbornly refused to. She was special. He can't live without her. She was his life. How was he supposed to live without his world?

He shook his head. This isn't the time to be remembering the past. He needed to get there in time before they go berserk and fire him. This was his 132th job for the past four and a half years and he isn't going to let it end before a week even pass. He seriously needed to focus. His tardiness is destroying the Uchiha's taintless reputation.

Amidst the jogging, he caught glimpse of pink by the corner of his eyes. Out of habit, he paused on his tracks. He wasn't going to get his hopes up, after all 4 years had passed since then. But still, it doesn't hurt to hope.

He turned his head.

He saw a woman walking the opposite direction of where he was going. She was holding a stack of files on her right hand and a cell on her left. She was talking animatedly, from what he concluded as her chiming voice reached his ears even though she was a distance from where he stood. She was wearing a soft red long sleeve blouse, soft cream skirt that reached her ankle and a pair of black flats.

He noticed, as she walked, her long hair swished back and forth behind her back. Her long PINK hair.

His breath hitched.

"Sakura..." he whispered. Even without seeing her face, he knew it was her. He just knew it. He felt something stuck deep in his throat as he desperately tried to scream. Scream for her to stop, desperately preventing her from walking farther away from him. Walking away from his life once more.

"SAKURA!"

He trudged forward to the now stiffened and frozen woman. His bag was long forgotten on the ground as his main focus now was the rosette haired female in casual clothing. It was overwhelming to say the least.

His eyes remained fixed on her and he took in a sharp breath as the woman turned ever so slowly to meet his steady gaze.

It was as if time had stopped.

As the woman turned, he saw sparkling jade green eyes that he swore he could never see again.

It was as if he made a pass at heaven.

"Sasuke…" even from a distance, he could clearly hear her surprised whisper of his name. It had been long since he last heard that voice rolling his name and he loved them even more. He always loved that tinkle voice of hers.

He increased his pace, slowly closing the gap between them. He noted that she was slowly backing away from him but he refused to think about it further. All that matters now was that Sakura was here, in front of him.

He stopped just centimeters away from her. A smile crept on his lips. A sincere smile.

"Sakura..." He whispered under his breath.

Her eyes widened at the sight of him and he bit out a chuckle from escaping his mouth. She never cease to spark something in him.

"Sas-" he quickly pulled the tensed girl into a hug, cutting her off from her sentence and rested his face on her neck. He ignored as her files fell with a loud thud. All he care about was that she was in his arms and everything will go back to the way it was.

x

It was supposed to end with happily ever after

but

x

"I do." He firmly stated as he turned to her, a small rare smile adorned his maskedless face. Sakura smiled, feeling her heart fluttered at the soft gaze thrown to her by her soon to be wedded husband. If there will be a day she sees him smile, it would be when he was at his happiest moment. She was happy. Sincerely. But.…

She tore her gaze away from him and to the priest. The bouquet in her hand tightened. She felt her heart squirmed in uncomfort.

She wonder if this was the right decision for her. She glanced at the man beside her.

Gaara.

He was her hero. He saved her from the eternal darkness that was eating her. He was there when she needed him. He was the shoulder for her to cry on, her knight in shining armor. He was the only one who believed in her when the whole world turned their backs against her. He was just perfect for her. He trusted her like he trusted himself.

She returned her gaze to the ground.

Gaara was nice to her. He knew her inside out. But she was indeed jerk. She couldn't help but silently wished that the person next to her was -

"Miss Haruno?" She flinched before looking up. She let out a shaky breath before turning around. By now, she just noticed that all eyes were watching her in anticipation and curiosity. But amidst the crowd, she could feel a worried gaze sent to her. She turned to the person next to her.

Gaara was staring at her- pleading her not to mess up their long planned wedding. She took in a deep breath. She has no time to regret. She already made her decision three years ago. She will not disappoint Gaara who was there with her all this time. She will not.

With one last look to her fiance and a reassuring smile, she turned to face the waiting priest.

She nodded at the priest, a sign for him to continue. The priest nodded back before clearing his throat.

"Do you, Haruno Sakura take Sabaku Gaara to be your wedded husband. To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness or in health, to love and to cherish 'till death do you part."

Sakura licked her lips. _'This is it..'_

"I- "

SLAM.

All head turned as they settled on the entrance of the church. Her eyes widened as she saw the cause of commotion.

"Sakura... "

Her breath hitched.

"Sasuke... "

* * *

**Dun dun dunnnnnn**

**To be continue :3**

**Next chapter will be the last. **


End file.
